


Pack Street: Tongue Tied

by MisterEAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: Written for Thematic Thursday. Theme: Species Specific Customs.Companion fic to Tongue Twisted.Anneke and Wolter both have a date tonight. When Wolter's date surprises him with something he's definitely not down for, things go south.





	Pack Street: Tongue Tied

Tonight was the night!

I grinned, picking out what I was gonna take on my date tonight. I found a girl almost as kinky as I was for tonight's one-night-stand. Anneke had also found a date tonight, with some goody-two-shoes hyena boy. I don't know what she saw in him, but hey. If she wanted to sleep with him, she could sleep with him.

My date was with a vixen who I bumped into in my second favorite sex shop. My first choice had been out of stock of the good shit, of course. We hadn't talked long before figuring out we were both in the market for meaningless sex.

I gave her my number, and that was that. The only thing left was to figure out what kind of massage oil worked best on fox fur. I was pretty sure one of these was great for your coat-

“Hey, are the condoms over there?”

I glanced up. Anneke was looking at me expectantly, from her spot across the room.

“Uh…”

I didn't actually know. I quickly checked around, and discovered an open box of them, wrapped condoms spilling out on the floor. I scooped one up, and tossed it at her. It bounced off her chest, and I glanced away as I picked up one for myself.

I mean, I would totally go bare-back if I could. But Al would give me shit if I became, and I quote, 'a biohazard' from sleeping around.

And I did like sleeping around, so I guess it wasn't all that bad.

“Thanks,” my sister called.

“You got it,” I called back. You know what? I should just forget the massage oils. Any kind of bottle big enough to be worth using would be kind of clunky to bring on a date. And I wasn't going to be bringing my date here, since it was Anneke's turn. I'd be staying with the vixen for the night.

I was definitely going to take a little travel-sized bottle of lube though. I had forgotten to ask, but I was pretty sure the vixen would be into that. Girls liked anal, right?

…Yeah, of course they did. Everyone loved anal. I perked my ears up as I heard Anneke call back as she was leaving.

“Later, bro!”

“Later, sis!”

She seemed confident. I was still gonna kick her ass in the date department, though. The coveted title of 'Sex Machine', championed for weekly between us, was basically already mine.

I grinned.

 

 

 

So, what kind of date do two mutually depraved people go on, when all they want is a night of meaningless sex? Well, as it happened, there was an R-rated film trending pretty well in theaters. It was honestly just a few steps removed from full on pornography on the silver screen.

I thought it was perfect.

I met up with my date in front of the theater, and playfully slapped her ass. She squeaked in a way I found endearing, batting at me with her paws equally playfully. “That's no way to treat a woman!” she protested with a grin.

I returned it, leaning in and nuzzling noses with her. “Oh, don't worry. I'll show you all about how I treat a woman after, yeah~?” I replied, making her smile widen. I'd say we hit it off pretty well, all things considered.

We stepped inside. I paid for the tickets, of course, but declined to get any food. I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't sate the kind of hunger this little trip was meant to sate.

Which, obviously, was the hunger between my loins.

Once we located the room showing our movie of choice, I happily proceeded to lift the arm rest between our seats and lean into her. She protested quietly at first, but soon she was leaning right back against me.

I thought it was a good idea I'd forgotten the whole 'massage oils' idea. Her fur was really smooth as it was- I was pretty sure I'd be happy sleeping with her purely literally. It was that comfortable and soft.

I had half a mind to ask her what conditioner she used, but decided it probably wouldn't get me any more laid then I usually got.

I had to admit, the movie wasn't all that bad either. Yeah, canines got over-exposure in the media when it came to actors, so of course that's what the lead star was. But the love interest was a vixen, which I think interested my foxy date.

I had to admit, as the movie ran on, I hadn't even heard of some of these fetishes. Which, considering I was me, living with my equally depraved sister, when we both had an internet connection, I figured had to be kind of an incredible accomplishment. And this movie was LONG, too- It was apparently two and a half hours.

I mean, for a movie that was basically medium-core porn, that was some solid stamina.

Of course, soon there was some pretty steamy stuff going down on-screen. This was like two solid minutes of kissing, god damn. And my date seemed into it. Heh, maybe she had a little aardwolf in her.

Or wanted to. Heh heh.

That was when everything kind of went to hell, when my snuggle-buddy gently pressed her paw to my muzzle, tilting it and making me look her in the eyes.

Then, she kissed me.

I stared at her blankly with incomprehension. Then, I pulled back.

What?

No, what? You didn't- I mean, she wasn't-

Fuck. I stood up.

“I, uh. I gotta go. Enjoy the movie, though.”

I left. She followed me. I was faster.

By the time she opened the back door to the theater, I had already hidden out of sight next to the stairs down from the door. When she went back inside, I let out a breath.

Fuck.

 

 

 

I went home. What else was there to do?

Oh, yeah. I knew what I could do: Mope about how much of a fucking pussy I was.

I had reasons, obviously. It was an aardwolf thing. Aardwolves like myself (And, I guess, my sister) had long-ass tongues that they used to dip into termite-mounds, back when animals actually had to hunt for shit instead of just buying it at the store.

So, as a result of our long-ass tongues being a notable thing, it wasn't long before aardwolf culture picked up on it. We slept around no more then any other mammal, but that's not what we considered special.

That would be kissing.

Back in tribal days, deep tongue-kissing was pretty much something you gave to your mate, someone you wanted to actually take as your life partner instead of just a one night stand. And while that hadn't really lasted, most aardwolves would still only really be comfortable adding tongue to someone they were really, seriously dating.

So, stealing a kiss with tongue? Not… Not really okay.

God. I don't know why I was going over a fucking history lesson in my head. I knew it was because I was moping, obviously, but I didn't know why I was bothering with it. It wasn't making me feel any better.

I still felt like… I don't know. Like I was fucked up for being so hung up on something most other mammals didn't even think was a big deal. I knew it was my culture, but I was in such a vast minority I couldn't help but feel like I was…

Wrong.

I hoped Anneke's date was going well, at least.

 

 

 

It was a long walk home. But it was over now.

I shuffled up the steps, looking as miserable as I felt. I passed Al in the hallway, who gave me a concerned look. I just shook my head.

Didn't really need his help. Didn't think he really could help, either.

I opened the door. I forgot what time it was, so Anneke was probably still at dinner-

Anneke was in bed. Alone.

I stared at her.

She stared at me.

“I thought you were gonna have your date over,” I pointed out. As far as I could, he wasn't here. What, did he turn out to have a hare trigger and bail?

“I thought you were gonna stay at your date's place,” she pointed in return.

Got me there.

I groaned, shuffling over and flopping down on the bed next to her. “Date didn't really go that well,” I admitted. I kind of didn't want to think about it.

She leaned over, pulling me into a hug and gently brushing down the fur of my back. I appreciated the comfort too much to raise a fuss, despite what sibling tradition would dictate. “Yeah, me neither,” she agreed.

Ugh. There went the hope at least she had a good time. I nuzzled into her chest, feeling the warmth against my cheek. I started to ramble, knowing she wouldn't judge me for it. “Yeah. It was going pretty well. She was into me, and we were just about to get laid, when she surprised me. I was this close to getting laid when--”

“When your date kissed you?” she interrupted, tone laden with understanding.

I glanced up at her, still unwilling to pull myself from the cuddle. “Yeah. Yeah, she did. How did you-?”

“Like I said… My date didn't go so well, either.”

Fucking hell. I gave a strained laugh at how fucked up this whole thing was. Both of us, huh? Both of us fucking up our dates because we were placing too much emphasis on something nobody else even cared about past first base. “Fuck me, right? Fuck us,” I mumbled darkly against her chest.

She didn't say anything. But from the way she pulled me a little tighter, I think she understood. I could feel my throat tighten.

I closed my eyes. I was kind of done with the world right now. I didn't really want to see any more of it in the mood I was in. I decided to reveal my earlier feelings to her- She was my sister, she'd never abuse me with how I felt. “It feels… When we aren't comfortable with something so simple- It feels like we're wrong.”

I was right. “I know,” she murmured softly, still brushing at my fur. “But hey.”

I glanced up at her. “Hey what?”

She grinned. “At least you get to sleep with an awesomely hot aardwolf chick at the end of the night either way.”

Ugh, seriously? I snorted, shoving her away as I sat up. Absolutely not what I was in the mood for, thank you. “Ugh, you had to go there,” I complained, even though there was a note of happiness in my voice I couldn't quite snuff out.

“Hey, I'm just saying, I'm a great catch! You're lucky I let you into my bed.”

“YOUR bed? We both pay half the rent!”

“My half of the rent is just better.”

“Oh, how is it better-”

We bickered like siblings for a while about nothing even remotely important.

Eventually, though, I fell asleep in her arms, and I decided that even if this wasn't the night I had planned, falling asleep with someone who cared about me was at least as good as sex.

You know, sometimes.


End file.
